Como câncer e capricórnio
by Karen Dantas Malfoy
Summary: Opostos IGUAL A Perfeita harmonia? A histórias dos imperfeitos,ou perfeitos um pro outro?


_**Capítulo 1: Por algum motivo**_

Gina Weasley reclama do beijo provocado por Draco Malfoy, apesar de gostar muito (não só do beijo como da atitude do garoto), ao mesmo tempo em que diz que não gosta, que não quer, solta gemidos de prazer, no qual Draco acaba soltando risadas de leve, ao mesmo tempo que puxa a ruiva mais pra perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Virgínia mesmo 'querendo' sair com medo que se arrependesse (apesar de que uma voz em sua cabeça dizia que não iria se arrepender tão cedo) cai na tentação do loiro, o puxando mais pra perto, mesmo que a distância um do outro quase não existia, ela era inexperiente e com as mãos de Draco a envolvendo em seus braços, todo o esforço de dizer não fora em vão, ela realmente gostara, ao mesmo pedia que fosse eterno, é claro que em sua mente. Gina pôs-se a fazer o mesmo que Draco, o envolvendo-o com seus braços para si, porém sem se dar conta já estava a um nível bem aprofundado...ela estava com as mãos na bunda do loiro. Diante a situação Draco parara o beijo.

- Weasley... – e caçoou da atitude de Gina, não de um modo como aquilo fosse ridículo, e sim de que aquela atitude viesse dela, nunca esperaria aquilo dela.

- Eu...eu não...eu – mas foi interrompida.

- ...não pegou na minha bunda? – perguntou-a ao mesmo que ajudará a terminar a frase.

Naquele momento Virgínia estava da cor de seus cabelos, não ruivo, e sim 'o ruivo'.

- Não peguei! – continuava envergonhada, bom, e com motivo.

- Bom, Weasley, se essa atitude - chegava mais perto de Gina

- ...é permitida...posso fazê-la...- a distância novamente era curta

- Não?! – Draco por fora mantia-se 'sério', mas por dentro, dava gargalhadas. A ruiva caira nessa? Sua cara parecia aterrorizada com a idéia que ele fizesse algo 'em troca', mas a intenção de Draco não era a que passava pela cabeça de Gina, e sim deixá-la envergonhada, ou simplesmente amedrontada, ou seria furiosa, bom, a idéia estava clara, e Gina? Bem, estava 'Weasley'...o característico vermelho em sua face, mas tudo bem afinal vermelho e vermelho combinam!

Draco ainda refletindo sobre a aparência de Virgínia acaba rindo, um riso não soltando risadas, apenas um riso, discreto, de lado. Parecia que estava quase tudo perfeito, mas nem tudo que é bom dura muito, muito menos o esperado vira inesperado, ou seria o contrário?

Foi isso que aconteceu!

Ela percebera, percebera o que Draco havia feito, e aquilo não seria perdoado, e assim soltou:

- Malfoy seu imbecil! – e com essas palavras terminadas de se expor, ela virou-se e saiu, sem mais palavras.

Malfoy pôs-se a repetir cada palavra que escutara e refletiu;

" _Aquelas palavras, por mais simples que foram, não me atingem, quer dizer, eu já escutei tudo isso antes, não importando de quem seja, não me atingem! Não me atingiu! "_

Aquelas palavras por mais simples que fossem, fizeram efeito diferente, e percebível. A verdade? Se alguém o tivesse perfurado com um garfo, com certeza doeria menos do que as palavras ditas por aquela ruiva! Aquela ruiva... Palavras do tipo eram comuns a 1 Malfoy, principalmente vinda de um integrante da família Weasley, mas por quê agora mudara de repente?

Após alguns minutos passados, impercebíveis, Draco saíra do banheiro onde havia arrastado Virgínia (banheiro da murta), afinal como já sabia poucos entravam ali com medo de...uma garota? Bem uma garota-fantasma-que-geme, melhor dizendo.

Seguiu para as masmorras, onde ficavam os dormitórios da sonserina. Quase inconsciente continuara seu caminho, pensando no que estava acontecendo, ou seria o que não deveria estar acontecendo... Pois sim, sim, o que não passava de uma aposta boba com seu amigo Blaise Zabini estava ocupando muito sua mente, é se bem que era com Blaise, poderia então ser complicada, pois se fosse com Crable ou Goyle, Draco não poderia estar se preocupando tanto assim. Afinal o loiro vez ou outra pegava a si mesmo pensando se um dos dois pensava.

Mas de repente todos seus pensamentos hiper, mega, master, blaster turbinados múltiplos, triplos, ou seja lá o que fossem foram interrompidos, ao mesmo tempo que uma voz conhecida invadira sua mente o tirando daquele transe.

- Malfoy? Você está bem? Quer dizer... você está estranho, aí pensei que poderia estar acontecendo algo, e – mas foi interrompida.

- Para – Gina estava nervosa, falou muito rápido, e Draco que já estava processando mau, processava pior.

O loiro estranhando que Gina pudesse estar perto das masmorras, olhou ao seu redor, para sua surpresa viu que não estava onde era para estar, muito menos onde gostaria de estar, estava na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, onde era a entrada para os dormitórios dos alunos da grifinória. Não queria 'enfrentar' a ruiva agora, não sabia por que, mas tentava achar o motivo de estar ali, pois se dissesseo que havia acontecido ela não acreditaria nele.

" _Se não fosse aqueles pensamentos...Arg! Pensa...PENSA DRACO". _Falava para si mesmo, deixando mais um deles (pensamentos) vagando por aí.

Pensou, o motivo para estar ali, ainda não fora revelado, mas sua boca sem comando já falava.

- Ah...Oi Weasley? – disse sentindo-se confuso, e agora, ridículo.

- Ah...Oi? Bom Malfoy achava que a conversa já havia começado no ' Malfoy? Você está bem? e blá blá...' mas tudo bem. – e abriu um sorriso caloroso, reconfortante, como se dissesse 'Tudo bem, não se preocupe...' ou algo assim.

- Hãn? – Draco já envolvido na conversa e não na confusão que era sua cabeça, já falava e processava perfeitamente bem. Ahhh...O que o sorriso de Gina fazia com ele.

- Nada não lin... lind...LINDSAYYY – Gina sabia o que quase havia dito, mas saiu correndo para dar ênfase na sua desculpa, fingindo que precisava falar com alguém chamada Lindsay, para que seu... ou melhor Draco não percebesse. Então soltou uma rápida explicação pelo que estava acontecendo.

- Preciso falar com ela. – Disse Gina, voltando a correr...rindo, pois não acreditava no que havia feito.

**_Continua..._**

_**N/A: **Essa é a minha segunda fanfic, a fanfic " Se ela dança eu danço", fiz justamente  
no mesmo dia que esta aqui, porém esta fiz primeiro, e bom a minha primeira realmente, tenho que dar uma geral nela, quem sabe eu poste algum dia hein?!_

_Bom antes de tudo preciso esclarecer algumas coisas, a fanfic foi totalmente idéia minha não baseei em nada, foi tudo na inspiração! Ela saiu super fácil. D_

_O título tem esse nome "Como câncer e capricórnio", pois são dois signos opostos, que pela astrologia um aceitando adiferença do outro, entam em perfeita harmonia, no caso Draco e Gina. Gostaram de como pensei? Hushuahus..._

_Espero que acompanhem a fanfic, não estou de férias ainda, então se estiverem ansiosos para algo creio que demorará umas duas semanas no máximo, assim espero!_

_Aguardo a opinião de vocês. Masndem Reviews!_

_Beijos, Karen._


End file.
